Seven minutes in Heaven Party Edition
by silvershadowling
Summary: So since allot of people liked my old Seven minutes in heaven series I've decided to make another one, however this one is more...descriptive...enjoy.
1. Introduction

It was a Friday night, and the summer night felt cool compared to the heat coming off the bustling bodies inside the club. It was Antonio's birthday and for this celebration, his best pal's and BTT members Gilbert and France rented the club for the night.

The place would have been dark but it had a laser light show, a disco ball, and colored lights lighting up the place. People were moving to the music or attempting to chat in the corner while sipping on their drinks.

You had just come in and decided to head over the section that included the drinks.

"Shirley Temple please" You told the bartender not wanting to drink as you would have to drive yourself home tonight. You looked onto the dance floor and saw Antonio coming strait towards you.

"Holla mi preciosa amiga! Comoe

estas? (hello my precious friend. How are you)"

"Hey Antonio, I'm fine just got here. nice party by the way, love the disco ball!" You say.

"Oh thank you, It's really cool, I can't believe that France and Prussia threw me this awesome party! Oh estoy muy feliz!" (I'm very happy!)...Hey want to play a game?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Reach into this bag."

"Okay."

"And pull one of the pieces of paper out."

"Okay."

"Now look at the slip of paper."

"Uh it's..."

(A/N okay hey there you have a few choices here. Choose wisely all but one will be new characters

from the ones I did in my last seven minutes. :) good luck)

A Yellow bird

A Star

A Maple leaf

A Cat

A Churro

A Tomato

A Mask

A Gun

A Pony

(Lol i think we all know who they are)


	2. A Yellow Bird

"Uh it's an uh... yellow bird." You say

"Oh really! That's cool." He replies with a smile on his face.

"So what's the game?" You ask.

"Seven minutes in heaven." He says laughing.

"Oh...who did I get?"

"You'll see later on Mi linda (My lovely)." he says. He pats your head and goes away laughing.

You stand there sipping your shirley temple thinking about who you could have gotten...Gibert maybe...who knows.

"Hey Frau, want to dance." Gilbert asks extending his hand too you. You look at him...speak of the devil. You put down your drink and nod, "sure".

You both go out to the middle of the floor. He goes behind you, your back is against his stomach, and your both holding hands as you guys begin to grind.

You see that not far from you France is on a couple of girls...you didn't even know that was possible but he made it work somehow. You smirk a bit at that, way to go France. Suddenly the song changed and went to a faster beat. You guys start to move against each other faster. You can feel a slight bulge in his pant. You bend down a bit to rub up against him better.

Spain suddenly appears before you guys.

"Oh there you are Gilbert I've been looking all over for you! I wanted to tell you, _ and you have seven minutes in heaven together." Spain says smiling with some girl on his arm.

"How awesome! Frau want to go into the closet?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah sure." You say. He takes your hand and leads you too the closet by where the drinks were at.

He opens the door and pulls you inside the dimly lit closet. As soon as the door was locked front the outside his lips met yours.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this _." he says in between his kisses.

"Same here." you whisper.

Your body is thrown against the door and his lips hungrily search your neck for the perfect spots to suck his hands on either side of you, he tantalizingly licks you from your collar bone up to the space behind your ear where he stops to suck as well.

Your hands ball up and you bite your lips, just this much attention from the awesome Prussia was making you crazy with lust. His attention goes back to your lips. He kisses you roughly hardly able to contain himself. You turn your head to the right so you can deepen the kiss. Not long after you do that his tongue ran over your lips begging for an entrance. You part your lips and he entered. He explores your mouth not leaving an inch untouched. You take the opportunity to enter his mouth and do the same. You run your tongue underneath his. He smiles a little at the sensation. He pulls you back into your own mouth and begins to suck on your tongue. You have to stifle a moan. To get back at him you attempt to wrestle with him but he shortly wins.

You only stop when you feel his hand sliding up your shirt. You feel like your not going to be able to stand up. You were weak in the knees. Your breath was heavy and you felt faint. The world seem to stop...then it al started back up again and you found yourself raising your knee to rub against his awesome five meters.

You see his breathing hitch. His eyes are closed in bliss. He opens them and smiles at you. His eyes were shining with excitement. You unsure of what he is expecting nod at him as a way of telling him to continue. You never felt like this before. Your heart was racy, your thoughts cloudy and everything was yours for the taking.

He takes the nod as a sign to continue and puts his hand under your bra and begins to fondle your breasts. However your bra gets in the way and he unhooks it. You take it off and give him better access. As his fingers rub your nipples, his mouth is once again at your neck. You decide to slide your hand down into his pants. You feel his hard "awesome five meters" and rub your hand against him.

He moans and his head arches back. You keep your hand cupped against him and keep rubbing him. He keeps getting harder until it seems his shaft is as hard as it will get. **(Skip ahead to the * if you don't want a lemon)**

"Oh _." Prussia moans. You feel yourself getting wet.

"Please...can you.." he continues. You put a finger up to his lips and then you kiss him.

"Anything for you Prussia." You take off your shirt and go down on your knees. You can feel yourself blushing.

Suddenly from outside you hear America knocking and yelling, "Guys you've been in there for twelve minutes!"

Prussia hisses and yells back, "We're not going to be out for another twelve so go find another closet!"

You smirk. When you think America has left and won't bother your guys anymore, you begin to slide off Prussia's pants. You then take Prussia's boxers off too allowing you to be able to pleasure him without any interference. You begin to slide your hands up and down on his shaft. unable to get all of him at once, you cover the top part of him in your mouth. You sucked on him and bobbed your head trying to take in all of him. When you were at the top of him you licked his top. You got the idea to run it with your finger. When you looked up at him, his face was red and he looked like he was about too loose it.

"_, your amazing...Stop...I want you to be one with Prussia..." He says.

"I'd love too."

He gets down as well, taking his shirt off. He lies you down and pulls off your jeans. He rubs circles on your inner thighs.

"You know your soaking." he says smiling. You don't respond.

"I can fix that." He says. he begins to rub a finger against you and you immediately arch your back. He then takes off your underwear and begins to use his tongue.

You can barley stifle your moan. You feel him swirl his tongue around your entrance, teasing you. He then goes up a bit and begins to suck on your clit. You felt like you were out of the world. You felt like you could fly. Suddenly his tongue entered you. You gasped at the feeling. It was all so new to you. He pulls out his tongue.

"Are you ready _?" He asks you positioning himself at your entrance.

"Yes...I am..." You say. He slowly pushes himself inside you. You can tell he is holding back waiting for your approval. You bite your lip trying to ignore the pain.

"Keep going, don't stop." You beg him. He does as you asked and pulls out, then pushed himself back in. One of his hands move up to your breast and fondles it. The pleasure soon made you forget the sting of him penetrating your virgin core.

He speeds up a little pushing himself in and out of you. He suddenly lifts your legs up on to his shoulder so he can get a better angle. As he penetrates you faster then before, you can feel yourself getting ready to come.

"Gilbert...I'm going to come!" You say panting.

"Same here!" He replies

He gives a couple more fast thrust before his hot seed spills inside of you. You come a second after he. Exhausted he lies down on top of you.

"Wow..that was awesome frau." He says kissing your cheek.

"Yeah...wow." you say. He pulls out of you and hugs you from behind, spooning you.

"Hey _."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too."

"I'd love that too."

He kisses the top of your head and you both fall asleep in each others arm.

...One hour later...

"Hey Spain, where is Prussia?" France asked him.

"Oh..I think he is still in the closet with _." Spain said.

"Really...ahonhonhon! That Prussia."

"Aww leave them alone! Se aman (they love each other)." Spain said.

(go to closet)

"Guys other people want to use the closet too!" America said pounding on the door.

You both wake up and hurriedly help each other dress.

"Okay okay were dressed!" You yell. America opens the door.

"What do you mean your dressed?" He asks. You realize what you've said.

"She means she cleaned out the spot that was on her shirt before your pervert!Now let me and my awesome girl get through." He said taking your hand and walking you out to the balcony where you two would talk the rest of the night away.


	3. A Star fem het characterxreaderwarning

WARNING: China is a girl. Don't like, have a prob? Then don't read. (The other hetalia characters in this series will be male)

If you do enjoy the following lemon

"Uh...It's a star" you say.

"Huh...a star aru? That's mine." China says taking another sip of huangjiu.

"Oh cool, I guess I got you." you say.

"Well go into the closet guys!" Antonio says shoving you guys towards the closet.

The closet was only about ten feet away from where you had previously been standing, but with the amount of people it took longer then it should have to get there. In the two minutes you took to get there, you couldn't help but look at Wang Yao's features. The high cheekbones, the pale smooth creamy skin, the way his long silky black hair laid perfectly over his slight shoulders. If you didn't know any better you could have confused him for a girl.

"Bueno, ya llegamos amigos! Have fun! (Well, we've arrived friends! Have fun!) Spain exclaimed shoving you both a little harshly into the little closet. Suddenly the door was slammed and locked, blocking out what little light had been in the visible in the club. The noise was also dimmed out. Was the closet sound proof or something?

"So..." you awkwardly start, "Want to...do something."

"Like what." China says.

"Well you know...it is seven minutes in heaven."

"How is this seven minutes in heaven?"

Wait did you hear that right? China doesn't know how to play seven minutes in heaven!

"Have you ever played this before?" You ask just to make sure.

"No. What's so great about this game?"

"Let me show you." You say. You lean in to kiss him. He moves and you make contact with the wall.

"I found the light switch!" he says turning it on. He looks at you kissing the wall.

"Uh _ What are you doing aru?" he asks.

"I was going to kiss you." You answer.

"WHAT! Why would you do that?" he says completely flabbergasted.

"Well in seven minutes in heaven you go in a closet with someone and do stuff with them like...kissing...and other stuff..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Could I kiss you." he asks tentatively.

"Sure" you say.

He leans in when he suddenly stops.

"Wait...It's not fair...I should tell you something first."

"What?" you ask.

"I'm...uh...well my real name is actually Wan-li, it's a girls name that means pretty as a flower in Chinese. My parents always wanted a boy so I pretended to be one for most of my life. I didn't mind dressing up as one though because I kinda felt like one on inside aru...I have always been Wang on the inside...but I guess I'm not really a boy. It's okay if you still don't want to kiss me...I wouldn't blame you" she said.

She was slumped over, head hanging low in shame. You couldn't stand the fact she felt so unhappy, so you lift her head up and kiss her softly on the lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all...and if you want, this doesn't have too leave the closet." You say blushing. She just stared at you completely shocked. You smiled at her and continued, "Look I like you, for you, and if a person likes a person for who they are, nothing else matters." With this she shyly returned the smile.

"Okay" She said. She leaned in and kissed you a little lightly, then when she realized you were kissing her back, she added more force. She even allowed her hand to tentatively caress your face.

You realized you were going to have to take the lead since she was used to being conserved. You run your tongue over her lips and lightly bite her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She parts her lips a little and you slide your tongue against hers. You curls yours around hers and suck on it, gently. Your hands go up to her face. You tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear all while you continue to dance with her lips.

She breaks away.

"Are you okay?" you ask worried.

"How far...do you want to go. I may be the oldest...but the only other person I ever was with was Russia..." At that you raise your eyebrows...that explained so much of the Russian's obsession with her.

You nod and say, "I'll stop whenever you want me to." She smiles and takes you hands, nods.

She begins to unrobe. She takes off her red mandarin jacket, black pants, simple black shoes and white long socks leaving her only in panties and tank top. You begin to undress to make her feel more comfortable as well. When you are both almost completely bare you get closer to her taking her in your arms. You kiss the top of her head and begin to take the tank top.

"No wait, let me." She says. She turns around and takes it off. You realize she has some binding on, that must have been why her mandarin jacket was so big. She slowly starts to unravel it. Finally the bandaging falls to the ground. She turns around covering herself up with her hands.

She takes a deep breath and slowly drops her hands. Her white perky breast were no bigger then a B cup and it was all you could do from taking her in that moment. You take your bra off and then approach her again. You take only two steps and are in front of her.

"You're beautiful never forget that." You say, and you mean it, screw what other people thought, it was none of their business.

You take her pony tail and let her long hair fall loosely over her back. You kiss her and your hand travels to her breasts. You begin to fondle her, your mouth taking in the moan she let out against your lips. You rub your thumbs over her nipple making her ecstatic with pleasure.

You leave her mouth and trail down to her mound. You lick her before you begin to suck. Her muffled moans make you want to do more but afraid to frighten her off you do only this for now. You both slide off the wall down onto the floor. Your both shaking so hard your legs can't hold you up anymore. You finally decide to slide your hand lower. You reach her women hood and you start to rub against her panties. her back arches towards you pressing her breast further into your mouth. You take as much of her as you can, wanting to please her. She puts her hand on your shoulder and you back off.

"It's my turn now aru." She says. She pushes you down gently until your laying down on the ground. Your exposed torso is facing her and she straddles and then presses herself against you. She kisses your lips and then her tongue trails down you neck. She stops at the base of your neck and sucks on it.

"China!" you moan. She smiles against your skin and continues to suck on your neck. She decides to move her mouth down your body to your mounds. She gropes one with her hand and begins to suck on the other one. Your nipples turn hard with her touch. The way she moved her hands on your body made you lust for more.

She moves her other hand to your womanhood and begins to rub you in slow circular motions. You can feel your panties getting wet from your excitement. Her long elegant fingers made you numb with pleasure. You didn't think it could get better. Then she moved her lips down to where her fingers had previously been.

You can feel your heart race and you hear your breath hitch as she runs her tongue over your the sensitive flesh. You burn with want and need. She pulls your underwear down to get rid of any pesky boundaries. She slips her tongue between your folds running her tongue over your entrance.

She then moved to position her entrance over your mouth and when she went back to pleasuring you, you did the same. When she sucked you sucked, you were one with China. She suddenly stuck her finger in your virgin core and started to pump it into you. You did the same too her. All that could be heard was panting.

"Wang, I'm, I'm going to cum!"

"Same here _!"

You both pump faster into each other and ride the wave of bliss that hit's as the perfect spot is hit. She collapses on top of you, exhausted.

You were about to fall asleep when she manages to get herself up and lay down next to you. Your chests are pressed against each other as you embrace one another and drift off too sleep.

... (extended part of the story) ...

Outside...

"Hey Spain can we use this closet?" America asked.

"Oh no! _ and China are in there." Spain said chuckling.

"What they've been in there all this time?" America exclaimed.

"Yes mi amigo, I set them up! I thought they would be adorable together no? Anyway, I knew this would happen which is why their is another closet reserved for this situation upstairs." Spain explained. America just nodded, before he left with his date he looked back at the closet wondering how it would be later on with them.

Inside...

It had been an hour since you had fallen asleep and china had just woken up and was stroking your hair. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at her since she was propped up on one shoulder.

"Hey." you say.

"Hey..._?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to keep it in the closet. If you wouldn't mind... would you join me for dinner next week at my house?"

"I'd loved too." you say.

And you did.

_Fin_


End file.
